nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Enzymes (Test Subject Nightmare)
This article, , is the creative property of Rusted Rusher. Do not edit without his permission Every Red Enzyme from Test Subject Nightmare. Red Enzymes are highly volatile, so they usually die in one hit, but they always instantly kill Nightmare, even with health upgrades. Parasite Red Enzymes Appearance They look like the Parasite, but red. The eye remains the same. Game Information Parasite Red Enzymes spawn in a specific area, and will chase the player from there. They die upon killing the player, but they will keep respawning. However, they are not the same kind of enemy as a Mimic Green Enzyme, as Parasite Red Enzymes don't imitate the player and instead follow their AI. A weakness is that they aren't very smart, and have faulty pathfinding. Double-worm Red Enzyme Appearance Double-worm Red Enzymes look like two worms fused at the body while the heads go separately from the body. When one head is killed, the other will resemble a normal red enzyme worm creature. Game Information Double-worm Red Enzymes are stationary, but their heads move around. When they spot the player, they shoot projectiles. These projectiles can be shot from any angle. Both heads have to be killed to kill a Double-worm Red Enzyme. When one head is killed, the other head's behavior remains the same. Teleporting Red Enzymes Appearance Teleporting Red Enzymes look like Teleporting Blobs from Twin Shot 2, but red. Game Information Teleporting Red Enzymes behave very similar to the enemy that they are based on, being stationary besides being able to teleport to any land. They can't teleport to or while standing on Metal Surfaces. Nuclear Red Enzymes Appearance Nuclear Red Enzymes look like blobs that are always melting, and are in worse condition than Melting Orange Enzymes. Game Information Nuclear Red Enzymes aren't as powerful as their name would imply. They move back and fourth on a platform. When shot, they will release an explosion much stronger than an Exploding Orange Enzyme's. There is a specific type of ground/wall that can be destroyed by Nuclear Red Enzyme explosions. Sometimes, they will respawn some time after death, while others don't. Drill Red Enzymes Appearance Drill Red Enzymes are small, red enzymes with a somewhat triangular shape and two "horns" sticking out of their heads. They are always on top of a drill, with their full bodies not being visible. Game Information Drill Red Enzymes spawn on the ceiling or on walls, standing still. When a player is underneath one on the ceiling or in the same line as one on the wall, it will move in a single line in the direction of its drill. The drill destroys land, except for hard metal surfaces. The enzyme itself can't be killed by shooting the drill. "Red Enzymes" Appearance "Red Enzymes" look like Walking Orange Enzymes, but they are colored red. When attacking, one of their hands turns thin and lacks a hand. The attacking arm sprays goo. Game Information "Red Enzymes" attack by spraying red goo whenever they detect Nightmare. They can detect through surfaces based on a radius around themselves. Their attack can be angled, and the goo is affected by gravity. When shot at, they will "fade out" for 3 seconds. During this process, Nightmare can walk through them. Shooting them shorty after they fade back in will kill them. "Red Enzymes" are stationary, but sometimes, they can teleport between specific areas. Claw Red Enzymes Appearance A Claw Red Enzyme resembles an arm, with a 4-clawed hand at the end. They do not have eyes. Game Information Claw Red Enzymes hang on walls or ceilings, usually hiding inside. When Nightmare is nearby, it will try to grab at him. It can also dodge bullets. Claw Red Enzymes have a slash attack, which has a longer range than their grab, but it is not as accurate. Trivia * The Parasite Red Enzyme had existed long before Test Subject Nightmare was a concept. It can still be seen on the Custom Enzymes/Technology page. * The Double-worm Red Enzyme was inspired by Amorbis From Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. * The "Red Enzymes" were created through a mysterious matter. This is why they are called "Red Enzymes", as Master Goolare doesn't know everything they can do. ** Despite this, they don't have any abilities aside from the ones in gameplay. Category:Enemies Category:RustedRusher4455 Category:Test subject Category:Test Subject Nightmare